


I Got You

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Love, Moving In Together, Protective Parents, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Your parents find out what you’ve been up to and they don’t like it one bit.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!

You’ve been dating Oscar for a few months now, this fact being known to almost everyone except for your parents. You hated all of the lying and sneaking around, but you know them well enough to know that they just wouldn’t understand. You are one of the few lucky people that get to see the soft side of Oscar and what lays underneath his rough exterior. They would only see a thug with no bright future, and that would not be acceptable for their only daughter. 

You’re walking in through the front door after heading to grab breakfast with Oscar, having lied to your parents by informing them that you were going with one of your close childhood friends. You don’t even manage to get the door closed before your dads booming voice startles you, demanding that you come into the living room,”Yes sir?” You ask as you do as told, standing behind the couch as your parents stand on the opposite side,”Is everything okay?” Confusion laced in your words. 

“Do you want to explain to me why the hell I just got a call from Mr.Fernando saying that he seen MY daughter fraternizing with some Freeridge hood rat?” He demands angrily as you stand there with shock written all over your face. You gulp and glance at your mother momentarily, your brain scrambling to come up with something.

“What are you talking about? I was with Marian-“ you begin to say, being cut off before you can finish. 

“Don’t lie Y/N. I called Marianna’s house. Her parents informed me that she’s staying with her cousin for the week.” Your mom interjecting, the disappointment clear in her tone.

“I’m sorry.” You say, your mouth slightly parted and your hands trembling,”It’s not like that though. He’s just a friend and a good guy, I promise.” 

“If he was so good then you wouldn’t feel the need to lie to us all of a sudden.” He snaps,”Seriously Y/N, I thought we raised you better then this. Yet here you are being seen with some tattooed cholo. You are forbidden from seeing him ever again, do you understand?!”

“No! You can’t do that, please dad.” You cry out, your eyes filling with tears,”Mommy? Please help me. We just went to go eat breakfast.” You plead.

“End of discussion...I agree with your father. Now go upstairs and get out of my sight. I can’t stand to look at you right now.” She says coldly causing your tears to spill over. You stand your ground for a few moments, looking in between the both of them before shaking your head in anger, refusing to believe what just happened.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to explain.” You say quietly before you head to the stairs and up to your bedroom. Slamming the door quite loudly before throwing yourself on to the bed. Tears stream down your face as you pull out the secret phone that Oscar bought for you a while back. Finding his number in the recent call log and pressing the green button. You put it to your ear, getting up to lock the bedroom door as it rings.

“Hey bebe, miss me already?” He jokes when he finally answers.

“Oscar.” You cry softly,”They found out about us. My parents found out.” 

“Shit. What did they say? Tell me.” He says, instantly getting angry that you were in tears and that it was such a issue for you guys to be together,”Don’t cry mami. Cuéntamelo todo.(Tell me everything)

“That I can’t see you anymore. I don’t know what to do, they’re so mad at me. I’m scared to even leave my room.” You say as you move to sit at your window, leaning against it as you close your eyes,”I can’t just stop seeing you. I won’t ever do that.” You reassure him.

“I know, I know you won’t. We just have to be smart about this and lay low for a bit. No more going out together in public and being more careful when we do get to see each other.” He suggests,”I have enough problems as is. I don’t need your parents trying to start something with me Y/N. I’m sorry if that sounds harsh mamas but I’m just trying to be honest and realistic.”

“No. You’re probably right but it’s not fair Oscar. I’m almost seventeen and they are still treating me like I’m a freaking little girl. I’m getting tired of it.” You complain. 

“It’ll be okay. We will see each other soon, until then we’re just going to talk on the phone. Let’s give them a chance to cool down, okay baby? Everything will work out in the end.” 

“Okay.” You agree sadly,”I should probably hang up. I don’t want them to hear me talking to you. I just wanted to tell you what happened. I love you Oscar.”

“I love you to mi corazón.” He says, hanging up and tossing his phone onto the passenger seat. You hide your phone in the dresser and wipe your face clean of tears, taking a few deep breaths and regaining your composure. You were just going to do as your boyfriend suggested and lay low, everything will work out in the end. It just had to.

~

It’s been two weeks since you have been able to seen or touch Oscar, your parents having you under strict surveillance and lock down. It was nice to be able to talk to him at night but it just wasn’t enough and it’s not like you could see him at school anymore since he decided to leave. Your relationship with both your parents growing cold and distant by the day, which you hated but there was nothing you could do about it. They were old stubborn people stuck in their ways and that was never going to change. 

It was late Friday night when you finally snapped and couldn’t take it any more. You grabbed a spare back pack and shoved it with a change of clothes and whatever else you would need for a over night stay. You put on your sneakers and leave a small note for your parents in the morning,’Be back later, left with a friend. Don’t worry.’ You scribble quickly and place it on your pillow. You head out through your window, not wanting to wake them up. You walk the few blocks to Oscar’s house, not bothering to call him for a ride in case he tried to talk you out of it. You reach his place a short walk later and sprint up to the door, lightly knocking. Not worried about his parents, since from what you know they were never around any way, and pretty sure his little brother was already sound asleep in bed. He opens the door,getting ready to bitch out who ever was knocking at this time of night, but is taken aback when he sees that it’s you,”What are you doing here Y/N?” He asks, glancing around the yard and ushering you in, re-locking the door after you step in. 

“I missed you.” You admit and drop your bag near the couch before tightly wrapping your arms around him, breathing in his scent,”I know what you said but I wanted to see you.”

“Baby, what about your parents? Do they know you left?” He asks, wrapping his own arms around you and placing a kiss on top of your head.

“No and I honestly don’t care. I’ll deal with it tomorrow, right now I just want to be with you, so don’t even try to talk me out of it.” 

He groans softly and cups your face, forcing you to look up at him,”You’re going to be the death of me, you know that right?” He asks, his thumbs gently caressing your cheeks, not giving you a chance to reply as he presses his lips against yours feverishly. He missed being able to hold you and kiss you, the two weeks being absolute torture for him,”Let’s go to bed, you look tired, it’s late and I just want to lay with you mami.” He say’s, dropping his hands from your face and reaching down to grab your bag. You follow him into the dark bedroom and kick off your shoes, Oscar handing you the bag so you could change into your sleep clothes. You pull out a t-shirt along with a pair of shorts and change into them, Oscar watching from where he leaned against the dresser. When you were finished you placed the dirty clothes on top of the dresser and moved to stand in front of him,”Ready?” He asks, you nod in response and grab his hand in yours, leading him to the bed. The two of you lay down and get under his blankets, cuddling up to each other as you rest your head on his chest,”buenas noches, hermosa.”(Goodnight, beautiful)

“Goodnight.” You reply with a soft yawn, your eyes fluttering close. It doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep, Oscar laying awake under neath you and staring up at the ceiling. His mind was thinking of ways he could solve this whole issue with out pissing off your parents to much. Luckily they didn’t know who he was, but Freeridge isn’t that big, it wouldn’t take much for them to find out if they really wanted to. With him being alomst three years older than you and technically a legal adult it could stir up a bunch of shit and that’s what worried him the most. Even with all this in his head he couldn’t help but not care, all he wanted was you and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

The sun peeking through the curtains wakes you up a bit earlier than you would like, you carefully untangle yourself from Oscar and get up from the bed. When your feet hit the ground you do a little stretch before grabbing your hygiene bag and heading into the only bathroom in the house,”Oh, hey Cesar.” You smile as you run into the small tween aged boy in the hallway who was currently kneeling down to tie his shoe laces.

“Hi Y/N, I’m going over to the Martinez’s house. I have a science project to finish with my friend Ruby, can you tell Oscar for me please? I’m already running late.” He say’s, standing up when he’s done.

“Will do, just be careful and make sure to look both ways when you cross the street. We don’t need you getting hurt.” You tell him, ruffling his head of hair.

“I know, I always do. Bye!” He says and gives you a quick side hug before darting out the door with his school bag. You laugh softly to yourself and push open the door to the very messy bathroom, setting the small bag on the sink as you tie your hair up and look around in distaste. You quickly wash your face with some cold water before moving on to brushing your teeth. When you finish up with yourself you can’t help but grow anxious, you had to clean. There was no way you could leave it like this, you couldn’t even leave you own room dirty. You guess that was one good thing your parents had installed into you. You gather all the clothes and towels, tossing them in the old washer and adding the detergent, letting it start up before you move on to the rest of the bathroom. When it looks decent enough you go back into the hallway and pick up all the small action figures and other junk that was thrown around. You place them in the toy bin that sat in the hall closet along with some extra pair of shoes that you had picked up as well. As your finishing up the dishes a little while later you hear Oscar wake up and move around the house. He walks into the bathroom for a few minutes, joining you in the kitchen when he’s done.

“Morning baby.” He says in a rough sleepy voice,”You don’t have to clean. That’s not why your here.” He tells you as he pulls out the chair from the table and takes a seat.

“I wanted to do it, besides I’m already done so to late.” You say and dry your hands with a rag,”Oh I almost forgot. Cesar went to his friends house for a bit, um Ruby I think.” You inform him as you walk over and plop yourself into his lap,”Science project or some shit.” 

He hums in understanding as you lean back against him and press a kiss to his cheek,”Hungry? I can make something for us.” Cooking, another good thing installed into you. 

“If you want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do all this for me.” He says unsurely. 

“No, I do want to. That why I asked silly...or should I say spooky?” You tease at the new nickname as you stand up and go look in the fridge.

“Oh so you got jokes?” He asks with no real malice in his voice, he liked when you guys went back and forth playfully,”We can take it there if that’s what you want.” 

“Hey I’m the one making your food, so I’d watch what I say.” You threaten as you close the fridge after grabbing the eggs and chorizo from it.

He chuckles and holds his hands up in defense and stands up,”Do you mind if step outside to smoke real quick?” He asks, the blunt and lighter already in his hand. 

“It’s fine. Go.” You smile and nod to the front door,”I’ll be right here when you get back.” He comes over to give you a proper kiss as you stand in front of the stove getting everything ready, rushing out the door straight after. You can’t help but think how you wouldn’t mind doing this everyday for the rest of your life, not the whole cooking and cleaning but the being in his presence part. You felt at home...Oscar was your home.

He walks back in a while later, his eyes red and heavy and a lazy smile on his face,”Smells fucking amazing in here. I bet you can’t cook better than me though.” He says, laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“Puh-lease all you can do is make ceviche and throw some patty’s on the grill. I know how to make everything and anything.” You exaggerate as you focus on moving the sizzling meat around. 

“That’s good then, seems like I’m going to be wifing up the best hyna in Freeridge then.” He smirks, coming up behind you and pressing his body to yours.

“That’s right so don’t get it twisted.” You giggle, leaning back against him for a moment until he heads back to his designated chair to sit. You hear him type away on his phone, probably texting one of his homeboys. You serve the plates and slide it in front of him, Oscar thanking you, before you take your seat on the other side. You two eat and make small talk, Oscar handling something on his cell for the most part of breakfast. You didn’t mind though, if it was something important then you knew it was better for him to fix it as soon as he could. 

You go ahead and start cleaning up the mess you made while cooking when your cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door, followed by your name being called,”Marianna?” You mutter to your self as Oscar looks out the window before opening the door. Your tiny friend pushing past him and into the kitchen.

“Aye what the fu...” he begins to shout, you hold hand up to silence him as she begins to ramble, sounding out of breath as if she had ran here.

“Your parents...showed up to my...house.” She wheezes,”They’re...going crazy Y/N. They accused me of...being with you and barged inside. Kind of like I just did.” She says before turning to apologize real quick to Oscar. He waves it off and comes to the kitchen to join us,”They are knocking on everybody’s door, they even have your dad’s cop friend driving around.”

“Fucking hell Y/N. Just go home and deal with it before they figure out who I am. I can’t have no cops snooping around here baby, you know that.” He sighs with a shake of his head. You groan and rush past him to grab your things, Marianna heading outside to wait for you,”Try to find a way to reason with them.” He calls out to you.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cause you any problems, I just wanted to see you.” You apologize to Oscar who was now standing by the door.

“It’s okay, just go home and call me tonight. I wish I could go with you but that would only make things worse. Bye baby.” He says, giving you a quick kiss before you take off down the road with your friend, splitting up when you reach your street. You grow scared when you see your parents out on the front porch, deputy Hanks patrol car driving away down the road.

“Y/N!” Your father shouts as you make your way up the driveway,”Where the hell have you been?! Huh?! You think your grown and can just leave whenever you want, is that it?!” He asks furiously, your mother joining his side.

“You had us worried sick and out here looking like fools to all of our neighbors as we searched for you.” She cries.

“I left a note, I was just with a friend. That’s it.” You try to defend but get thrown off when you feel your dads large hand slide across your face with all of his force, your mother shouting at him to stop as she pulls his arm back in case he tried to do it again. 

You blink back your tears and hold your reddening cheek, looking in between the both of them. Something snapping inside of you,”Don’t ever touch me again. My ‘cholo’ boyfriend as you called him wouldn’t take very kindly to it and I don’t mind telling him what happened if you ever do it again.” You threaten, being fed up with your dad and his overbearing controlling behavior. Now you would never want any real harm to come to him, but the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, and it felt good.

“Get out of my house if that’s the case. I’m your father I’m allowed to do whatever I want with you. If you want to act grown and pick your boyfriend over your parents then be my guest. Don’t think for a second though that you can come running back to us when he leaves you or better yet gets you knocked up and throws you out on the streets. Go! I don’t ever want to see your face on my property ever again. Take what you have in that little bag of yours and leave!” He says, each word getting louder and louder as your mother tries to apologize for him, not wanting you to go.

“Seriously? Telling me to go just because I wanted one night of freedom. You’re insane dad. Get some help. I’ll leave that’s not a issue for me. It’s a fucking godsend. You’re the one that’s going to miss out on my life. My prom, graduation, even my wedding. You’ll miss everything. Not me.” You say, wiping the tears as they fell from your eyes,”I’m sorry mom.” You say to her before your turning on your heels and heading back down the driveway. 

When you reach Oscar’s he’s sitting outside on the wore down couch, smoking with a few of his friends. Some familiar and some not. You offer a wave and force a smile to the ones who take notice of you before you walk past them and straight into the house, Oscar getting up and following you inside.

“What happened? Is everything okay with your parents now?” He asks as you turn around and look up, he furrows his brows as he notices your cheek,”Yo, did your pops hit you?” Anger clear in his voice. 

“Yes, but it’s fine. Honestly it’s not that bad Ozzy.” You say grabbing his large hand in yours,”I’m not even worried about that right now. I’m more worried about the fact that he kicked me out and didn’t even have the decency to let me grab any of my stuff.” You explain,letting him process all of your words slowly,”I don’t know what to do now. I have to go to school on Monday and I have no where to go or any clothes of my own besides the outfit I’m wearing and the one in my backpack.”

“Nah, that ain’t a problem. You’re staying here with me. You don’t even gotta worry bout none of that. I got you.” He tells you, not even taking time to think about his answer.

“You’re not just saying all this cause you feel bad for me, right? Let’s say everything went down different and I just wanted to move in for no reason, would you still let me?” You ask with uncertainty.

“Y/N, I love you so no matter what the circumstances are...It’s always going to be that I want you here. I got you.” He repeats with more force. You end up flinging yourself into his arms and nod in understanding. You knew what he was saying was true, Oscar being a man of his word. You had no doubt in your mind that if no one else would want you, he always would. Just like he said, he ‘gots’ you.


End file.
